Grands délires d'une auteure qui s'ennuie
by ninathefox243
Summary: Parfois, les auteurs s'ennuis et pense a des trucs idiots. voici a quoi je pense lorsque je m'ennuie et que je pense a Fairy Tail.
1. Erza la barwoman

C'était une matinée calme et paisible. C'était... une matinée calme avant que cela se produise...

Mira : Le maitre m'a demandé d'aller chercher du stock pour remplir l'entrepôt, car Kanna l'a encore vidé.  
Kana : tu ne pourrais pas aller refaire le plein chez le même fournisseur.  
Mira : Je verrais. J'aurais besoin d'un remplaçant, quelqu'un se porte volontaire?

Tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur Mirajane, mais personne ne lève le petit doigt.

Mira : Alors je vais choisir.

Elle observe un peu tout le monde et en même temps Erza revient de sa mission.

Mira : Alors ce sera Erza qui me remplacera.  
Tout le monde (sauf Erza) : QUOI!  
Mira : À plus tard!  
Erza : Je vais être à la hauteur et même que je vais te dépasser.  
Mira : Tu crois ça!

Un éclair passe par leurs yeux tandis que tout le monde panique en silence, puis Mirajane s'en va et laisse le bar aux mains d'Erza.

Plus tard...

Erza : COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VOUS AI DIT DE NE PAS VOUS BATTRE!  
Natsu et Grey : NON Erza! On est désolé!  
Ils se font envoyer au tapis.  
Lucy : Dit Erza? Tu peux me servir un jus d'orange?  
Erza : Tout de suite ma chère.  
La nouvelle barwoman lui sert un jus avant de prendre la tête du mage de glace et de la secouer pour en faire sortir des glaçons.

Le temps passait et les commandes se faisaient de plus en plus grandes.

Erza : (pète un plomb) où est Kinana (une serveuse) je manque de main-d'oeuvre!  
Macao : Elle a pris l'après-midi de congé.  
Erza : Alors, mets un tablier et viens m'aider!  
Wakaba : HAHAHA! Tu vas te retrouver à servir les autres avec la tenue de Kinana.  
Erza : (regard noir) puisque c'est comme ça tu vas t'y mettre aussi.  
Tout le monde retient son rire en voyant les deux hommes en tenue de fille pour ne pas attirer la foudre de la remplaçante.

Grey : Tu rirais moins si c'était toi, tête brulée.  
Natsu : Tu m'as appelé comment congélateur.  
Grey : Allumette!  
Natsu : Caleçons-man!  
Erza : J'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure!  
Grey et Natsu : Ons est ami!  
Kana : Grey, t'es vêtements...*bois ses tonneaux  
Grey : Merde!  
Natsu : murmure : exhibitionniste.  
Grey : Répète un peu enfoiré!  
Erza : Puisque c'est comme ça *prend deux autres tenues et leur enfile. Faites le ménage et nettoyez le moindre recoin. Tout de suite!  
Natsu et Grey : Oui madame!

Erza retourne a ses commandes et se rend compte que le comptoir ses brisés, car elle avait lancé l'un des deux idiots dessus et avait failli renversé Lucy et Reby au passage.

Erza : Elfman, tu pourrais m'aider à transporter les planches.  
Elfman : C'est un travail fait pour un homme!  
Erza : (pense : facile à convaincre.) Gadjil, tu vas aller réparer le comptoir.  
Gadjil : Tss, pourquoi je t'aiderais?

Toute la guilde, qui est derrière Erza, essaie de dire silencieusement de ne pas faire ça, mais le chasseur de dragon ne comprit rien.

Erza : Tu me cherches *frappe une poutre avec son poing et celui-ci craque.  
Gadjil : Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'ai...

Il reçoit un poing de métal et se fait jeter au sol. Finalement, il aide la remplaçante. Le reste de l'après-midi se passe plutôt calmement si on ne compte pas les ordres qui sont criés et les nombreux coups qui sont envoyés.

Mira : Je suis de retour!  
Les esclaves : Miarjane, sauve-nous!

La démone voit la guilde très en ordre et très calme.

Mira : Je ne peux pas, car je prends quelques jours de vacances. Je peux te laisser avec eux Erza?  
Erza : Aucun problème!  
Mira : Soyer sage alors.  
Les esclaves : NON! Ne nous laisse pas avec elle!

Le lendemain, Grey se transforma en distributeur de glaçons en forme d'emblèmes de Fairy Tail, Natsu en fourneaux et en calorifère, Macao et Wakaba enfilèrent des tenues pour filles, Gadjil répara les clous qui était mal planté dans toute la guilde et Elfman fut relâché dans la nature.

FIN


	2. 31 Octobre : partie 1

C'est le 30 octobre et demain c'est l'Halloween... (on va rire de leurs gueules un peu ^^)

Lucy : *déprime sur le comptoir du bar* ahh.. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de costumes et c'est demain. Je suis fichue... ahhh

Mira : *avait prévue le coup et souris* eh bien j'ai un costume qui te ferait à merveille, je te l'amènerais demain! Et toi Reby? Tu en as un?

Reby : J'ai tellement passé mon temps à traduire le livre pour ma mission que j'ai oubliée, alors non... *déprime à son tour*

Mira : Tu es chanceuse, car j'en ai un autre à ta taille.

Reby : t'es la meilleure Mirajane!

*Mira va servir quelqu'un*

Lucy : Tu ne trouves pas ça louche de sa part...

Reby : un peu, mais elle nous sauve la mise *souris*

Le lendemain soir...

Lucy : Tu es sure que tu n'as pas un autre costume... *rougit*

Mira : Désoler, mais non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes super mignonne avec ces costumes sexys.

Lucy était déguisée en dragon rouge tandis que Reby était en dragon gris. (LOL et MDR)

Reby : hors de question que sortent des toilettes habillées comme ça! *rouge aussi*

Mira : Ne faites pas les difficiles et sortez. Vous n'êtes pas moche du tout. *pousse les deux filles hors de la salle de bain*

Les deux dragonnes descendirent et virent une guilde très décorée (du genre Halloween) avant de remarquer qu'un loup-garou et un démon se battaient.

Le loup : tête de flammes!

Le démon : Cube de glace!

Lucy : ces deux-là sont faciles à reconnaitre...

Reby : Trop facile

Un ange : OUAIS!

Lucy : Tiens, Happy tu es trop mignon!

Reby : Regarde la sorcière! C'est Erza! *pointe la sorcière du doigt*

Erza : Vos conneries ont écrasé mon fraisier! *Rage level max*

Natsu et Grey : AAAAHHHH!

Le loup-garou est assommé et le démon est éjecté vers Lucy qui le reçoit en pleine tronche. Les deux se relèvent et...

Natsu : Ignir! Tu es enfin revenu! *serre Lucy dans ses bras* Tu à rétréci et tu sens la femelle, c'est très bizarre...

Lucy rouge comme une tomate : Je ne suis pas ton père!

Natsu : *lève les yeux* LUCY?! * Ne retire toujours pas son étreinte*

Cupidon : Vous êtes trop mignons, *tient une canne a pêche munie d'une branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes * MAINTENANT UN BISOU!

Lucy : Je vais te tuer Mira! * tente de se libérer de l'emprise de Natsu, mais elle chute et Natsu se fait écraser*

La guilde : * regarde attentivement et ils ont tout un drôle de sourire*

La dragonne rouge se relève et les traites de conards avant de se sauver à l'étage. Le démon se met debout et demande aux gens de qui venait cette idée lamentable. Cupidon se met a pleurnicher.

Natsu : Pourquoi tu pleures? (crétin de Natsu, ça vient d'elle)

Mira : parce que maintenant Lucy est toute seule et elle ne reviendra surement pas de la soirée.. bouhouhou!

Natsu : dans ce cas je vais aller la chercher! * escalade les marches en quatrième vitesse*

Vampire : très bon plan B. * grand sourire*

Mira qui pleure ne pleure plus : Merci Roméo! * Pense : à leur tour maintenant*

Du côté de Reby

Gadjil : Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul, enfoiré de dragon!

Reby : Au secours! Frankestein essaie de me tuer!

Gadjil : * prends la dragonne par le collet et l'observe* en plus t'es aussi petit que la crevette.

Reby : Je SUIS REBY! Maintenant, repose-moi au sol.

« POUF» (Reby tombe sur ces fesses)

Raton-Laveur et Hotdog : Laisse Reby tranquille bouffeur de métal!

Reby : * se ressaisit* Jett, Droy, ça va aller, pas besoin de m'aider, je vais bien.

Jett et Droy : Mais!

Gadjil : * regard plus que noir* si elle vous dit qu'elle peut se débrouiller, c'est parce qu'elle va mieux que vous ne le penser. MAINTENANT DÉGAGER!

Les deux se ramassent à l'autre bout de la guilde. K.O!


	3. La recette d'Happy

Natsu : Quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu Happy?

Lucy : Je l'ai vu partir il y a deux heures... Il doit être avec Carla.

Carla : Je te signale que je suis ici! Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Natsu cherche son meilleur ami depuis au moins une heure. Il a cherché partout et ne l'a pas trouvé.

Grey : Tu lui as peut-être cramé quelque chose. (donne un coup de poing à Natsu)

Natsu : Tu me cherches hein?! Alors tu vas...

Happy : NATSU! AIDE-MOI! (rentre dans la guilde)

Natsu : Happy! Qui t'a fait toutes ses griffures!

Happy : (en larmes) c'est ceux qui en veulent après ma nouvelle recette!

Tout à coup, une cinquantaine de chats de gouttière entrent dans la guilde.

Lucy : T'as mis quoi dans le poisson que tu tien!?

Happy : (vole et tente d'échapper aux chats qui saute) Attend voir, heum, de l'herbe a chat, des sardines du thon et euhh... le truc que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve de Mira.

Grey : T'es vraiment malade! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mangé avant!? (tente de se libérer le visage d'un chat gris)

Happy : Je voulais le manger ici...

Mira : Montre-moi la bouteille de ce que tu m'as emprunté.

Happy : D'accord! (sors la bouteille de son baluchon et la donne a Mira)

Mira : (vérifie la bouteille) ce n'est pas des épices, ce sont des hormones de chatte en chaleur. (( voir mon ultimate challange pour voir d'ou la bouteille viens))

Lucy : Alors comment on fait pour se débarrasser d'eux. (se fait griffer sur le mollet) AIE! Sale matou reviens ici!

Gadjil : Eh allumette! Ton chat a ramené des chats enragés! (se fait attaquer par une douzaine de chats)

L'odeur des chats attire autre chose : des chiens. C'est alors qu'ils pourchassent les chats dans la guilde.

Erza : C'est pire qu'une bagarre générale. (rage level max) CESSER CELA TOUT DE SUITE! (trois chats lui saute sur la tête et fuis lorsque deux gros chien lui passe sur le corps) (Erza : 0 chat et chien : 1)

Toute la guilde:ERZA EST KO! Nous sommes fichus! sauve qui peut!

Tout le monde prend la poudre d'escampette. (Y compris Happy et son poisson.)

Grey : Happy! Lâche ce poisson pour qu'ils nous laissent en paix! (Un chat s'agrippe à son dos tandis qu'un chien mord la queue du chat noir et blanc)

Happy : (vole) JAMAIS JE LE DONNERAIS! C'EST MON POISSON! (esquive les griffes d'un félin)

Lucy : Alors bouffe-le!

Kanna : Grey! Tes vêtements...

Grey : Ah merd.. AIE! (le chat est toujours agripper a lui [avec ses griffes^^]) Lâche moi sale conard! (arrache la boule de poils de son dos, maintenant en sang)

Les gens de Magnolia pouvaient observer la guilde courir d'un coin à l'autre avec en bonus une meute des chiens et une horde de chats a leurs trousses.

Mira : J'en ai marre! (se transforme en démone) Fichez nous la paix!

Les animaux évitent la mage aux cheveux blancs et continus à poursuivre le reste de la guilde. C'est alors que Fried se protège à l'intérieur d'un périmètre, Luxus électrifie la zone qui l'entoure et Elfman et Macarof écrasent quelques-unes des bêtes. Ils sont alors en paix. Par contre, les autres continus de courrier.

Reby : LUCY! tu n'aurais pas une solution!

Lucy : Eh bien si les chats AIE!, nous fiche la paix, les chiens feront de même. Humm... j'ai trouvé! Tout le monde à l'eau!

Sous l'ordre de la constellationiste, la guilde se jette a l'eau située dans les canaux de la ville et ils voient les chats s'arrêter et hésiter. Par la suite les canidés tentent de bouffer les félins, ce qui les effraie et les fait fuir.

Natsu : C'était bien penser, Luce! (sourire de trois kilomètres)

Erza : Pour une fois, je n'ai rien pu faire... que quelqu'un me frappe.. (serre son poing et déprime)

Natsu : au fait, vous avez vu Happy?

Happy : NON! MON POISSON A DISPARU DANS L'EAU! (il s'était aussi jeté a l'eau)

C'est avec une Erza et un Happy déprimé ainsi qu'une une guilde trempée qui flotte dans le canal que se termine se délire.


	4. Le nouveau caleçon

Elfman : si t'es un homme, viens te battre! (Donne à Wakaba un coup en pleine face)

Grey : tu n'as pas fini un peu, tête de flamme! (lance une lance de glace)

Natsu : ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me refroidir exhibitionniste! (souffle du dragon de feu qui calcine le plancher)

Au bar.

Lucy : vous savez ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui? (regarde les gars qui se battent depuis le matin)

Mira : Ce soir nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Grey. (essuie un verre et se penche pour esquiver une chaise)

Lucy : AH BON!

Erza : C'est exact et nous allons chercher des cadeaux tandis que les gars l'occupent. (prend l'épaule de la blonde et l'oblige d'un regard de venir avec elle)

Happy : Je peux venir avec vous?

Lucy : Bien sûr que tu peux. Au moins tu n'es pas obligé...

Les filles et l'exceed sortent de la guilde et vont faire du magasinage.

Lucy : Je n'ai aucune idée pour trouver un cadeau qui plairait à Grey... (déprime)

Erza : c'est pareil pour moi et c'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. Nous allons trouver ensemble.

Lucy : (pense : tu m'as plutôt obligé de venir...) J'allais te proposer d'aller en chercher un ensemble, mais tu la fais avant.

Happy : OUAIS! (regarde la vitrine d'un magasin) OAH! je suis sur que ÇA, c'est parfait pour lui! (pointe la vitrine)

Les deux filles tournent la tête et regardent l'objet que pointe le chat avant d'approuver son idée.

À la guilde.

Grey : J'en ai marre! Je sors! (se dirige vers la porte)

Toute la guilde : NON!

Grey : Bah, pourquoi?

Tout le monde : (cherche une défaite pour qu'il reste a l'intérieur)

Kanna : T'es tout nu! (se remet à boire son tonneau)

Le mage cherche son linge et ne le trouve nulle part.

Grey : C'est qui le con qui a caché mes vêtements que je lui casse la figure. (serre les poings)

Natsu : tu es vraiment idiot... il est a tes pieds. BOUAHAHAHA! (se roule par terre)

Grey : (regarde par terre et vois effectivement son linge) c'est la seule fois ou tu auras raison.. (s'habille illico presto)

Lucy : Nous sommes de retour!

Macarof : TROIS, DEUX, UN!

La guilde (sauf Grey) : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GREY! HOURRAS! (tout le monde applaudit)

Grey :….. Euh... merci à tous! (passe sa main dans ses cheveux)

Jubia : OH GREY-SAMA! Jubia a trouvé un magnifique cadeau pour vous! (lui tend une machine à crème glacée)

Grey : C'est très gentil de ta part. Merci! (souris et accepte le cadeau de la mage d'eau)

Jubia : OMG! Grey-sama aime ce que je lui aie offert! (s'évanouit)

Erza : Nous avons cherché et nous avons trouvé un truc que tu ne pourras plus te passer. (lui tend un paquet)

Lucy : tout le monde espère que tu vas aimer. (souris) Et puis, nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'idée pour cela. Une chance que Happy a trouvé ça!

Happy : Ouais! C'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont retenu ici!

Grey : C'est gentil! (prend le petit paquet et le déballe) WOAH! vous êtes sérieux!

C'était un caleçon bleu marin muni de trois lignes blanches sur chaque côté.

Grey : Il est super! (se désape et enfile le caleçon [devant tout le monde en plus]) Vous êtes super.

Natsu : Que la fête commence! (s'élance vers le buffet)

Plus tard.

Grey : MERDE! c'est quoi le problème avec ce caleçon! (se tortille par terre et tente de la retirer)

Happy : C'est un sous-vêtement in retirable! Comme ça, tu n'as plus à chercher ton linge, car tu ne le perds plus!

Grey : C'est bien penser, mais... JE NE PEUX PAS ALLER AUX TOILETTES!

Lucy : Oh non! J'aurais dû y penser avant!

Erza : J'ai la solution. (Sors une paire de ciseaux) Viens ici et laisse-moi faire, Grey.

Grey : Ne viens pas me découper! je veux rester virile! (se sauve en courant [super effrayer])

Erza : Grey Fullbuster! REVIENS ICI ET LAISSE-MOI DÉCOUPER…

Grey : JAMAIS TU NE ME RENDRAS STÉRILE! (se sauve au deuxième étage)

Natsu : (fini de bouffer) BASTON! (lance un poulet calciner et en feu sur la bande de gars)

C'est avec une Erza qui tente libérer le mage de glace, un Grey qui pense qu'il va se faire couper son entrejambe et une bagarre générale que se termine se délire.


	5. 31 Octobre : partie 2

Reby : Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de leur faire du mal.

Gadjil : Ils m'ont cherché, ils m'ont trouvé.

Reby : Pas du tout, cette fois ils ont juste... (observe Gadjil qui le regarde bizarrement) Euh tu es sur que ça va bien?

Gadjil : … (La fixe et s'approche près de son cou)

Reby : (toute rouge) Euh... Je crois que tu... ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE!

Gadjil : crunch, crunch, crunch (bouffe l'aile droite de son costume)

Reby : C'est pas un truc à bouffer! (rougit encore plus en pensant a un Gadjil trop près d'elle)

Gadjil : Mais ce métal est bien meilleur que mes clous.

Reby : (pense : Il préfère le métal à moi...) (une larme coule et elle se sauve à la bibliothèque)

Gadjil : Tu fais quoi la crevette?! J'ai pourtant rien fait de mal!

Mira : (vois ce qui c'était produit) Que lui as-tu fait pour la mettre dans cet état? Tu l'as fait pleurer. Maintenant, elle ne voudra plus sécher ses larmes.

Gadjil : MAIS...

Mira : C'est de ta faute alors va la consoler! (regard de démone)

Gadjil : (prend peur, mais ne le démontre pas) Ouais, ouais, j'y vais. (se dirige a la bibliothèque)

Un clown : Tu es vraiment diabolique!

Sumo : Ça! C'est un homme!

Mira : Je te sers quoi Wakaba?

Wakaba : Tu ne pourrais pas tirer une flèche sur Macao avec l'arc de ton costume?

Mira : Si c'est ta commande (prends son arc et une flèche et tire un serpent dans les fesses)

Wakaba : AIE! (enlève la flèche de son derrière) Pourquoi t'a fait ça!?

Mira : j'ai juste servi un client (pense : LOL)

Scène coupée du a la violence de celle-ci... (j'ai juste pas envie de l'écrire, je peux dire que cela fait une énième bagarre)

Du côté de Natsu et Lucy. (je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le deuxième, alors c'est un grand salon)

Natsu : (entend les pleurs de la mage et la voie assise sur l'un des canapés) ça va Luce?

Lucy : NON! (lui tourne le dos et continue de pleurer)

Natsu : Bah... qu'est-ce qui y'a? (s'assit à côté d'elle)

Lucy : Rien, snif, du tout

Natsu : Ne me dis pas ça! Tu ne peux pas pleurer pour rien.

Lucy : … c'est la faute de ce maudit costume...

Natsu : Je ne vois pas qu'elle est le rapport. Je le trouve très joli... Il te va très bien! (sourire de 3km)

Lucy : ALORS POURQUOIS TU MA PRISE POUR TON PÈRE! (passe de triste a colérique)

Natsu : (son d'un criquet) …. Je sais pas! Bon tu viens maintenant?

Lucy : Je peux quand même pas descendre avec cette tête. (elle a pleuré, donc, elle a les yeux tout rouges)

Natsu : AH NON! Tu ne pleures plus alors tu viens avec moi! (prend Lucy par dessus son épaule et se dirige en bas.)

Lucy : Tu fais quoi là!? Lâche-moi! (s'agite et rit)

Du côté de Gajil et Reby.

Gadil : (s'approche de Reby dans un coin) Pourquoi tu pleures la crevette.

Reby : (lève la tête) c'est pas t'es ognons de toute façon.

Gadjil : Pourquoi? (croise les bras)

Reby : Tu ne , snif, comprendrais même pas de toute façon...

Gadjil : (pense : je crois que je n'ai pas le choix alors.) Je sais pas si c'est de ma faute, mais...

Reby : T'A RONGÉ MON COSTUME, TU M'As PRIS POUR UN DRAGON ET, ET (Pense : Je peux quand même pas lui dire ça) BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE!

Un long silence avec un Gadjil qui a la tête basse et une Reby qui a les larmes aux yeux.

Gadjil : (murmure) Désoler.

Reby : (pense : WTF) Quoi?!

Gadjil : J'ai dit que j'étais désolé! Je veux plus te voir pleurer à cause de moi. Tu viens? (pense : une chance qui y'a personne d'autre.)

Reby : (essuie ses yeux et souris) D'accord!

Les deux mages retournent à la fête.


	6. La mouche

Lucy : foutue mouche! LÂCHE-MOI! (tente de tuer la mouche qui vole autour d'elle)

Natsu : Laisse-moi la réduire en cendre (souffle du dragon de feu)

Lucy : AHH! MES CHEVEUX SONT EN FEU!

Grey : (vois le problème et congèle la chevelure de la constellationiste)

Lucy : Merci et …. remets tes vêtements Grey... (soupire)

Grey : AH pourquoi je m'en rends même pas compte. (se rezappe en deux secondes)

Mira : Pourquoi vous faites tout ce bazar? (essuie le fond d'un tonneau vidé par Kanna)

Natsu : y'avait une mouche qui énervait Luce, alors on n'a tenté de l'aider.

Mira : Ah...

Tout le monde reste silencieux en voyant la même mouche revenir, mais cette fois-ci, elle tourne autour de Mirajane.

Mira : (tend son doigt et la mouche atterrit dessus) te revoilà!

Erza : (finit son fraisier) tu connais cette mouche?! (tête d'ahurit)

Mira : Bien sûr! C'est mon ami!

Le groupe : QUOI!

Mira : Eh oui! Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a cinq ans tandis que je nettoyais le bar. Elle était toute faible et fragile, alors je l'ai recueillit. Et maintenant c'est l'une des meilleures mouches de course!

Le groupe : …... (WTF face^^)

Mouche : BZZ bZ BBBZZZ!

Mira : Eux, c'est la meilleure équipe de mages de la guilde!

Grey : Est-ce que Mirajane vient tout juste de comprendre ce que la mouche a dit, ou elle plaisante!?

Mouche : BZZZZ BBBBBZZ ZZ

Mira : Elle vient de dire que Lucy à une grosse larve dans ses cheveux et que tout à l'heure, elle tentait de la retirer!

Lucy : c'est gentil de... (réalise se que Mira a dit) AHH! enlever-là de là! (essaie de retirer la glace qui est sur ses cheveux pour accéder à (deviner quoi) ses cheveux)

Natsu : (décongèle sa chevelure et retire un petit truc blanc) c'est de ça que vous parlez?

La mouche : BBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ zzzZz (prends la larve de la main de Natsu)

Mira : Elle t'a vraiment donné cette tâche! Pauvre toi!

Erza : De quoi vous parlez tous les deux?

Mira : L'une de ces cousines lui a demandé de garder son bébé. Ce n'est pas trop mignon!

Le groupe : ouais...

La mouche les quitta pour ramener le poupon à sa cousine.

Ce délire aurait pu être encore plus drôle si Mirajane avait tenté d'apprendre à Happy le langage des mouches avec ses ailes qui ne bourdonne même pas.

THE END


	7. 31 Octobre : partie 3

Mira : Vive la st-valentin! (lance des flèches au hasard un peu partout)

Happy : Tu sais que nous somme l'Halloween, hein? (se cache derrière la princesse)

Wendy : Je suis sure que tu a un autre costume que ça. Tu effrai tout le monde regarde. (regarde la pièce devenue presque vide)

Au sous sol, dans la réserve d'alcool.

Macao : Hey, cesse de boire un peu et aide-nous à trouver un plan.

Ballerine : Jamais, je veux oublier que j'ai un costume ridicule.

Wakaba : pourtant ce tutu rose te va très bien , Canna. (rit au larmes)

De retour en haut.

Natsu : Pourquoi y'à personne... (s'inquiète)

Lucy : Je ne vois pas de raisons pour que tout le monde se soit enfuit, WWWHHHOOOOOAAAAA!

Mira : Venez vous assoir ici! (à un ton joyeux)

Levy : Je me demande quel genre de monstre à pus faire fuir la guilde.

Gadjil : M'en fiche. Au moins j'ai la paix. (prend peur intérieurement en voyant Mirajane)

Mira : Et si vous venez vous amuser avec nous! (prend Levy par le bras ce qui entraine Gadjil à les suivre (Elle est dangereuse Mira))

Les deux autres s'assis au sol.

Mira : ON VA JOUER À LA BOUTEILLE!

Tout le monde (sauf mira) :QUOI!

Carla : Wendy ne joueras pas quand même, viens Wendy.

Wendy : pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi (se sauve avec Carla au sous-sol)

Natsu et Gadjil : c'est pareil pour moi! (tentent de se sauver, mais ils sont attraper par le collet par Mira)

Elle les fait assir et commence à tourner la bouteille vide.

1er tour : Gadjil

2e tour : Natsu

Les gars : Hors de question que j'embrasse un idiot pareil.

Ce délire aurais été plus drôle si j'aurais mis la scène ou les deux s'embrasse s'ou le regard effrayant de la démone et les fous rires des deux autres filles.

FIN


	8. Natsu et l'ordinateur

Natsu: Je peux savoir c'est quoi ça? (pointe le truc en question)

Lucy : Sa s'appelle un ordinateur! Je vais pouvoir écrire plus vite pour ne pas perdre mes idées en cours de route. (admire son nouvel engin)

Happy : Je peux essayer pour voir… (tente d'appuyer sur une touche)

Lucy : JAMAIS D'LA VIE (LUCY KICK)

Happy : (s'écrase contre le mur) Aie! Bah pourquoi?

Lucy : Cela m'a couté une fortune! Alors tu ne touche pas !

Natsu : Il ne savait pas, tu aurais pu juste lui dire.

L ucy : Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller à la guilde... (pense avant de continuer) Et si vous toucher à mon ordinateur vous aller passer un sale quart d'heure (regard muni d'une étincelle)

Natsu et Happy : AIE!

Sitôt que Lucy soit entrée dans la salle de bain.

Natsu : (s'installe dans la chaise du bureau) Voyons voir comment ça fonctionne (se craque doigts)

Happy : Tu a vu comment elle ma mit à terre! pourquoi tu essai de le toucher? (pleure déjà sur la future dépouille)

Natsu : puisqu'elle n'écrit plus sur papier, il faut chercher dans le machin truc.

Happy : (devient tout content) JE VEUX VOIR! JE VEUX VOIR!

Natsu : Tu sais comment le triangle blanc bouge? (essai les touches une par une) et c'est quoi le truc qui traine à coté (prend la souris et l'agite un peu sur le comptoir) HA, j'ai trouvé!

Happy : regarde, il y à plein de dossiers sur l'écran ( appui sur l'écran) pourquoi je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. (réfléchit deux seconde) passe-moi le machin qui bouge Natsu.

Happy réussit à ouvrir l'une des icones.

Natsu : WHOA! Y'a plein de feuilles. (clique sur plusieurs trucs et atteris sur une pages blanches)

Happy : appuie sur les lettres, on va écrire quelque chose! (commence à apuyer sur les touches du clavier.)

deux personnes qui écrive en même temps ne fait pas bon ménage car Happy met son pied sur une touche et plein de fenêtres apparaissent.

Natsu : On fait quoi pour fermer ça! (panique et touches les touches qui ne sont pas des lettres)

Happy : OMG! Natsu! Le clavier est brulant! Cesse de le taper avec tes poings de feu. Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de Lucy! (pleurniche)

Natsu : J'ai une bonne idée (l'écran explose avec une nuée d'étincelles) Sauvons-nous le plus loin possible!

Happy : D'ACCORD AVEC TOI! (prend Natsu et vole très très loin)

Plus tard, Lucy sors de la salle de bain.

Lucy : (voit son ordinateur en feu et ne vois les garçons nulle part) BANDE D'IDIOTS! SITÔT QUE JE VOUS VOIS' VOUS MOURERER DE MES PROPRES MAINS!

Dans les airs.

Happy : T'aurais pas entendus Lucy. (panique) je suis sur qu'elle nous cherche déjà.

Natsu : On n'à qu'à se construire une cabane dans la forêt et attendre qu'elle se calme.

Cela aurait été plus drôle si je vous aurais décrit comment Lucy à fait pour les trouver et leur foutre une raclée avec l'aide d'Erza qui les trouvaient vraiment de très mauvais nakamas, Grey qui avait trouvé une excuse pour se battre contre Natsu et Gadjil qui s'ennuyait avant de les rejoindres.


End file.
